The Story of Dean and Jo
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: A collection of one-shots on the match made in heaven pairing of Dean and Jo...
1. Ordinary

**A/N- **So I wanted to practice coming up with stories from prompt words, and I also wanted to make a Dean/Jo drabble, so here they are combined. At the end of each chapter I'll put three prompt words, and whichever gets the most votes I'll make the next chapter about!

**Prompt- **Ordinary; my sister gave me this word.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, dreams don't come true.

Xxx

Jo Harvelle was no ordinary girl.

An ordinary girl wouldn't have a knife collection or own all the high scores on an old game at a slightly run-down Roadhouse in Nebraska. An ordinary girl wouldn't even think about going out to the cemetery at one a.m. in the morning.

An ordinary girl wouldn't put up with Dean Winchester.

How she does it, nobody knows, but their all glad she does. She and Dean are currently sitting at a secluded booth in her mother's Roadhouse, talking about their future, something neither has done before.

"Sweetheart, I won't stop loving you until a mute man tells a deaf girl that a blind woman saw a paralyzed boy walking."

Jo sat there for a moment, thinking over his confusing statement before smiling and nodding.

"I love you too, Dean."

An ordinary girl wouldn't even consider marrying a man that chops off heads on a daily basis.

So anyone who says Joanna Beth Harvelle is even remotely ordinary, should go to a psychologist.

Xxx

**This one is short, **cause I want to see if you guys like it. Each of the chapters- (besides this one) – will be longer. There will also be one or two a week.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this small drabble, the options for the next word are; **Stars, Ocean, or Snow. **

Thanks for reading,

~PsychoPicasso


	2. Ocean

**A/N- **Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter! It really made my week! Here's the second chapter…

**Prompt- **The word chosen was 'Ocean.'

~Enjoy…

Xxx

The hunt had gone down fairly well.

Jo and Dean had tracked a witch all the way to California where they smoothly, and discretely, dispatched her. With no cops on their tail at the moment being, they decided to do something fun.

"Come on, at least for a few minutes!" Jo whined, bringing out her kicked puppy look full force.

"Fine, but if we catch colds it's on you." Dean snorted.

"I'll be sure to tell everyone it was my fault." Jo replied sarcastically as she pulled Dean into the slightly freezing ocean water.

"God, that's cold!" Dean muttered while violently shivering.

Once they were waist deep, Jo looked up at Dean and grinned. She then proceeded to jump onto the unsuspecting hunter, sending them both underwater.

Dean's head shot out of the water at the speed of a rocket then turned to look over at the form of his girlfriend who was laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face!" She shouted, tears now streaming down her face from the effort of all the laughter.

Saying that she wasn't expecting to be splashed would be the understatement of the year. After coughing some of the water out of her abused lungs, she returned the splash with fierce strength.

About ten minutes of continuously splashing and fighting the force of the waves, they both climbed out and walked back to their towels, exhausted.

"That was fun." Jo said with an exhausted smile.

"Yeah, it was." Dean chuckled.

It was nearing sunset, the sky casting various colors of oranges and reds across the usually blue sea. It was moments like these that saved both of them from falling into the darkness of the world. Just a break from all the daily crap they went through, a reprieve from their necessary duties.

Dean moved closer to her and said with a voice so small Jo would have missed it if she hadn't been paying attention,

"I love you..." Dean whispered, turning his attention to her.

"I love you too, Dean." She smiled.

"This is such a chick flick moment…" Dean muttered.

But the thing was, he really didn't care if it was a friggin' Oprah worthy moment. How long they sat there, just sitting, they didn't know. They didn't care.

Then Jo sneezed.

After a moment Dean turned to look at her with an ear wide grin.

"Told ya so." He laughed.

Xxx

**A/N 2- **Another drabble using the word Ocean. I really hope you guys liked it, and please do leave some feedback. They make my day! :)

**Prompts for the next chapter; **Crimson, Airplanes, Cookies.

**R&R, **Till next time,

~PsychoPicasso


	3. Crimson

**A/N- **First off I would like to say thank you to all of those who reviewed and read my story, it really means a lot! Second, sorry I haven't been active the last few weeks…Life has been…Interesting. Third and last off, there was a tie between two of the prompt words so I will be making both of them.

**Disclaimer- **I still don't own supernatural, but I own an ipad now. *Sad smile*

**Prompt- **Crimson

Xxx

Dean stared in horror from his spot on the floor, unable to do anything but watch as crimson lines began to stream down Jo's pale skin, painting a gruesome picture he never wished to see.

"Jo!" He shouted, his voice filled with terror.

Jo continued to scream, her scarlet red life source staining her perfect, now stark white skin. Azazel stood over her, watching with a dark smile as he tore her apart from the inside, just like he had done to Dean years ago.

"Please stop! Please!" Dean was aware he was begging, aware he was sobbing, but he didn't care anymore.

"I'll do anything!" He shouted as loud as he could, somehow hoping it made the demon stop what he was doing to the woman he loved more than life itself.

And the demon did just that.

He stopped. Jo stopped screaming, now whimpering, tears running down her beautiful face, tightly etched with pain. Azazel gave a grin that chilled Dean to the very bone, before throwing Jo against the wall in the small room.

Jo gave another scream, the impact not only knocking the air from her lungs but also causing her injured body unforgiving pain. Dean watched in absolute horror as Jo began to rise up the wall, tears cascading down the petite face framed by golden ringlets of her hair smeared with blood.

Jo was on the ceiling before Dean knew it, looking straight down at him with cold, dead eyes.

"This is all your fault…" She choked out, blood spilling out of her mouth to land by Dean.

She screamed as a cut formed across her stomach, the little blood she had left now flowing out in a stream, staining her t-shirt with fresh blood.

"Why'd you do this to me?" She asked him in a small heartbroken voice.

And that's when the flames started.

Xxx

Dean shot up in bed, sweat filling the sheets and his t-shirt. He sprang from the cheap motel bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom, the wooden door making a loud bang as it hit the tile behind it.

Dean barely had time to kneel before his stomach was expelling all of the contents from the last twenty four hours. He gasped, trying to pull in the much needed air between gags.

He was lost in his own world of pain when a familiar face showed up in the little line of vision he had beside the toilet. Jo ran one hand through his short spikes while using the other to rub small, calming circles on his back, a small sign of comfort.

"It's alright, just let it out…" She whispered in a soft, velvet voice.

He let out a small sob as he heaved once again, tears now a constant stream running down his face. Jo held him and whispered small reassurances into his ear until he was finished then stood to get him a glass of water from the sink.

After he rinsed and spit into the toilet, he pulled Jo into a bone crushing hug, Jo giving an 'Oomph' sound.

"You're alright, it was just a nightmare, you're safe now…" She whispered softly.

He continued to sob as she held him tight, letting him give the release he so desperately needed. At some point, Dean doesn't remember when, Jo convinced him to move back to the bed. He must have fallen asleep at some point cause next thing he knew Jo was waking him up to eat. So he quickly gave a large smile and reached up to pull her down onto the bed with him.

"Who says we need breakfast?" He said with a suggestive tone.

"The one who didn't puke their guts out last night."

His smile faltered slightly while he recalled the memory, but it was back full force before Jo could catch his discomfort.

"Alright." He groaned in defeat before getting up and putting his jeans on.

"But I get first plate." He said with a cocky grin.

Jo knew that if she let him walk out of the room he'd never talk about what happened the night before, but that was alright,

Because that was just how they coped.

Xxx

**A/N 2- **780 words. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. The prompts for the next chapter will be located in the next chapter. Please, if you have any spare time feel free to review, it honestly makes my week and I love getting the feedback.

Have good weeks.

~PsychoPicasso


	4. Airplanes

**A/N-** Hey, I'm back again! On the last prompt words there was a tie between two, so I made Crimson- (Chapter 3)- now this one is the other word. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer- **I STILL do not own Supernatural, Eric Kripke still isn't sharing like I suggested.

**Prompt: **Airplanes.

Xxx

Dean Winchester was a bad-ass demon fighter. He could take on one man's nightmare without blinking an eye. He could charge straight at Lucifer himself without the slightest bit of hesitation. But there was one thing that brought him to his knees and made all of his training fly out the window.

Flying.

It was against the laws of nature in his book. If we were supposed to fly, we would've been born with wings instead of feet. So how he was currently sitting on Row F seat number Two was beyond him. Jo was sitting in the aisle seat while Sam was sitting in the window seat, Ellen and Bobby behind them in Row G.

They were all on their way to the Bahamas. Ellen and Bobby had saved up some cash and put it together to create a vacation for the small make-shift family, deciding they all needed a break. Too bad the only way there was by plane.

Dean was currently breathing through his nose, jaw clenched tight while humming Metallica under his breath. Jo had one hand on his arm rubbing small, soothing circles the other occupied holding a magazine.

They had been in the air for about three hours now, Dean had puked twice already.

Jo suddenly came up with an idea. She used all the strength she possessed to pull Dean's death grip off of the arm rest separating them, then put it up before he could latch back on.

"Jo, what are you doing?" Dean grunted out, his jaw still clenched so tight, Jo thought his teeth were gonna crack.

"Just give me one second." She said softly.

Jo quickly pulled the pillow from behind Dean's head and put it on her lap, pulling Dean's head to lay on it once she had it positioned. Dean was still tense, but it was helping. She began to run her fingernails up and down his back, creating a nice relieving feeling that spread through his entire back.

Dean let out a soft moan as he muttered a thanks and shut his eyes once more. Jo continued to do this even once she heard Dean's breathing even out as he entered a deep sleep.

Sam let out a sigh of relief once Dean finally drifted off.

"How'd you know to do that?" Sam asked with a small smile gracing his features.

"It's how my mom used to calm me down." She replied with a smile in return.

"And it works damn well, now doesn't it?" Ellen said with pride from behind them.

"Jus' let the idjit get some rest, hopefully he sleeps through the rest of the ride." Bobby drawled.

Just then the speakers clicked to life, "Attention passengers, we could be expecting some turbulence, please return to your seat and secure any loose items."

They all let out a groan as they thought about what would happen if Dean woke up.

Xxx

**Words count: 594**

**A/N 2- **This one is slightly shorter than Chapter 3, but I hope you all liked it! Please take time to leave a review, it really makes my week and I love to get the feedback! :)

**Prompts for the next chapter; **Spider, Home, or Storm.

Have good weeks.

~PsychoPicasso


End file.
